mirandasingsfanpagefandomcom-20200215-history
How To - Miranda Sings Look-A-Like
How To Look Like Miranda Sings (How To Part 1/3): Hello, this is the first post and I have decided to make a little series, three posts about how to look, act and sing like Miranda and this is the first, how to look like her! All gyou have to do is follow these (?) steps and you can look just like Miranda. How to do mirandas fabulos makeup 1. RED LIPSTICK: Miranda has got red lipstick on in nearly all of her videos. Colleen Ballinger (who portrays Miranda) has said that it doesn't matter what brand as long as it is red. Miranda also puts it on over the skin above her lip. You can go as high as you like but don't touch the nose. You can do that bit messy, it doesn't really matter. Sometimes put a bit on the two front teeth, you can do this if you want to but only a little bit! 2. EYE MAKEUP: For the eyes you just need to apply a a bit of black pencil eyeliner around the eyes lightly and then smudge it a little bit. Not too much as Miranda doesn't make it that messy. Also, don't put loads on, only a thin layer. You can do it all around the eye of only on the top eyeline. Don't smudge it too much, only a tiny bit! For mascara, put a little bit on and if you want, get a bit of it on your nose or around the eye lid. You can do this on the top and bottom lashes or just the top. 3. EYEBROWS: For the eyebrows, you can put on a little dark brown eyeshadow as Miranda's eyebrows are quite dark. If it doesn't go in 'the lines' completely, it doesn't matter that much but don't over do it. 4. HAIR: If you've got brown hair, great, if you don't, you do not have to die it! You can put your hair up in a pony tail, not too high though and then put some grips in by your forhead so as to make your forhead look bigger. This is what Colleen does. If you want to have your hair down, just put the grips in. Miranda has done some makeup tutorials on her YouTube channel Miranda Sings but she has never had her makeup like that in her videos. If you want to, you can do the styles she shows CLOTHING: 1. BOTTOMS: Miranda usually wear her red sweat pants/jogging bottoms with 'HATERS BACK OFF' on 'the bum'. You can wear any red sweat pants/jogging bottoms and also, any loose jeans. Miranda does wear shorts sometime but not booty shorts...she claims they are 'porn'. 2. TOP: Miranda usually wears a shirt or a Miranda top. She sometimes wears her I ♥ MY Uncle t-shirt. She doesn't wear tops that show your shoulders as she says that is 'porn'. You can wear any shirt, stripey, dotty or any pattern. If you wear a T-Shirt, it should have a funny caption on it. She also wears bright coloured jumpers! 3. SHOES: You can wear any trainers/sneakers, old or new. You can wear any kind of old shoes, not high heels or bright colours all the time. Ok guys, that is how to get the look, add your own tips if you want to! Just so you know, if you do do this look then people might notice you are trying to be like Miranda, you could just do it for a fancy dress party or something. Thanks for reading! See you next time! Bye! (: